User blog:Animegeek1689/Does Issei really love Rias?
First off I know this is a harem series and the author wants to give everybody a happy ending. The thing that bothers me is the author has kind of thrown Issei relationship with Rias to the side after they become a couple in vol 10 in a way to do that. Some of the stuff the author has written since then has caused me to wonder if issei really loves Rias. Down below are some examples of things that really make me question this. In the stories following vol 10 his interaction with the other girls consist of him saying stuff like he willing to make babies and stuff with them. Shouldn't that be kind of reserved for Rias instead? I mean seriously the next volume after Rias and Issei become a couple he saying he willing to have babies with konako and also take her as his bride! What the hell is up with that! Also In one of the short stories he discusses what he imagines his future plans will be. He talks about how most the girls will follow him and become part of his peerage when he becomes a high class devil but he never even once talks about his future with Rias. He always will save her and what not but, he would do that for any of the girls. What has Issei really done to show that he loves Rias? What sets their relationship apart from the other girls except he tells her he loves her. How can they call each other boyfriend and girlfriend when he seems not treat her more special then he does the other girls. The fact he talks about having kids with the other girls shows no loyalty to Rias standing as his girlfriend or future wife. Look at Rias parents for example Rias dad only had children with his legal wife. This gave her a special place above the rest of his harem and it least show some resemblance or commitment to his wife. In this world what is in fact the real definition of boyfriend and girlfriend. the more i read the light the novels the more disgusted i get with issei. Rias deserves better. In terms of Rias role in the relationship there is no doubt of her love and commitment to issei however the author has made her a total doormat when comes to her relationship with issei and his harem. I mean seriously the author won't even let the poor girl have the desire to have issei treat her in a more special way then the other girls. Instead of her rightfully having that right as his girlfriend the author makes her feel ashamed saying feeling that way is wrong and thinking that way is just being selfish. This was demonstrated in the short story Rias in wonderland at the end of the story. when Issei apologized for not realizing her feelings. The story makes me feel sorry for Rias and sad. It also leaves a bad taste in my mouth and takes away some of the enjoyment of the story. I would like to hear your opinions on the matter and see how you interprate what you think about their relationship. Thank you for comments and opinions on the matter i very much appreciate it. SIDE NOTE: I am sorry for my poor grammar i have dislexia and struggle with spelling and grammer. I struggle obviously more with grammar though. I usually use a program on my computer to help me , but currently i am typing on my phone so i do not have it avilable at the moment. I assure you i am no fool i have a B.A with Honors in Political Science and Asian Studies. I want to make clear i am not trying to brag about my degree i just don't want you to think i am stupid. Thank you for understanding. Category:Blog posts